


It’s Sunday

by knightlywonders



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Caring Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Sprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: Eddie just thinks about life and it’s perfect. Buck and Eddie being Lazy Dads. No. It’s not a dream.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	It’s Sunday

Eddie saw his tired baby blues look at him after he woke up from his sleep. He didn't know how to sleep without Buck anymore, when Buck was on his 24 hours shifts his bed would just lay there empty, cold. Eddie would just shiver without Buck’s warmth of body heat. Without Buck, Eddie would just lay there looking aimlessly up at the ceiling counting sleeping trying to sleep. To be honest Buck was just his warm big Teddy bear like Chris had. His name is Benny the Bear; Eddie won him when they first came to LA at the piers. Now, Chris can’t fall asleep without him. 

Buck would always fall asleep first, Eddie would just stare and he would just think how calm he would look. Buck would have a smile sometimes, when he would be hugging Eddie when he would wrap him long arms as if Diaz was some kind of plush toy that would keep him safe from monsters that would come at night and just snatch him. Eddie knew in his head and his heart that he himself wouldn't run away. He loves Buck. his soft kisses; they were cautious like he would gonna hurt Eddie, but passionate like he was gonna swoop him off his feet. He swore loving Buck just caught him by surprise. Buck’s skin was so soft as if you wouldn’t know he fought fires is what he did for a living. However, his hand had this quirkiness that Eddie felt when they would be holding each other. It was like Buck was afraid of something, like something would take away Chris and himself. Eddie didn’t know what to think, it was like he was always on high alert. One day Eddie wants to grab Buck’s face with studiness and just say “I’m not going anywhere.” and just kiss him pushing both of them backward to the wall making Buck know it's a promise. Buck just snuck up into his heart like a wildflower in a made garden. He never thought his heart would go out to another person especially to Buck. It was so natural, he just cooled all the anger that Eddie held inside like water to a fire. Clique, he knew but it was true. But there was Buck, his head on his chest, dreaming. They just sat in bed and just slept as the day just went by. He breathed and he just never wanted to let go of Buck. The warmth of the sun just made the bed warmer and they just didn’t want to leave the covers. He guessed that he couldn’t live without that dopey smile that he gave Cap when he made food for the team. That dopey smile just filled up his stomach with butterflies and made him nervous. Is that what love feels like? Wasn’t love different every time? 

To be honest, Eddie didn’t know what Buck was, he was unpredictable, he was this warm fire about him that just made him feel… that’s it. It just made him feel again. Buck’s stubborn ways calmed him down; his dumb jokes with his comets for eyes just set his rage down. That’s all Eddie could explain. It wasn’t electricity that people describe, it was calmness and attractiveness. Love that grew like a rose over the cold winter and it set alive in the spring and summer. 

Other than his son Chris who was his pride and joy who was sleeping in the next room, Buck was the only thing in the world he didn't want to let go of. 

The sun glistened in through the windows of his room and shined on Buck’s golden blonde hair. He just played with it. It was Buck’s favorite thing. It felt so good on his head. Eddie hated it, maybe because he had much shorter hair than him but Buck just felt complete laziness as Eddie just played and scratched his head. Like a cat Buck (even though Eddie would compare him to a hound dog) he purred, and a smile would just slide on his face. It was one of those kinds of days he thought. The sun shined on his face and near his eyes, was his birthmark, bold pink not backing down. Other people didn’t like it on his beautiful face, but Eddie loved it. He would trace it softly with his fingers like a magnet he would kiss it, and Eddie smiles. 

This is happiness. 

Actual bliss. 

And he smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Buck smiled, his voice was low, tired from the somber of last night. Eddie would always wake up first. 

“It’s Sunday.” yeah maybe that’s why, it was just an ordinary day with no earthquakes, no tsunamis or serial bombers that threatened the whole city. At least for right now Buck was in arms and nothing was happening. He could just let the world go by and just let them live. 

“Daddy!” 

Buck popped up and caught Christopher as he jumped on the bed. “Mornin’ Superman!” Buck rose up from the buk and lifted Christopher as if Chris could actually fly, he posed. There right there, is what he wants. The smile of pure joy from his boys. “So? Pancakes? Huh big guy?” 

“Yeah!” Chris cheered on, as Buck set him on the floor and then walked, Chris in the front while Buck followed watching him cautiously since he didn’t use his crutches when in the apartment. Eddie just basked in the laughs and the sight of them playing over the flour. 

“Don’t make a mess!” he yelled over trying not to disturb the mood. They giggled silently as if they were little kids, well in Eddie’s defense one of them is and the other is basically is stuck in a 28 year old body. Buck just made him realize that there is more to life than seriousness and fires and papers needed to be filled. He needed to breath, take in the fresh air and just see the world without smoke and see how beautiful it is. That’s what Buck does. A breath of fresh air. 

“Superman that’s waaay too much sugar!” Buck yelled in the kitchen, “you'll be jumping all over the walls and me and your Dad won’t be able to catch you!” 

Eddie stood up and walked into the kitchen seeing Buck’s shirt covered in pancake batter and Chris’s face with flour and his glasses stained with batter. 

“Dios Mio, what am I gonna do with the both of you!” Eddie laughed. 

It was a perfect day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first 9-1-1 fic I ever written, Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
